


i wanna get high on you

by bearer_of_light



Series: if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing? (aka you get a pickup line and you get a pickup line and everyone gets a pickup line) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, almost pure smut, and kinda hot kind, cute kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet and then have sex.





	i wanna get high on you

“Something’s wrong with my eyes because I can’t seem to be able to take them away from you.”

Clarke stared at the girl that came out of nowhere with the longest pick up line ever, at least it sounded like that and she was hot. Those two were the only reasons why Clarke was about to indulge her. “That was long.” 

“Excuse me?” she blinked slowly. It was obvious she wasn’t expecting any answer let alone one like that. 

“You said a lot of words.”

“I did?” 

“You did,” Clarke smirked. “Maybe you should have started with something lighter. Like ‘Hello, my name is…’”

“Lexa,” she grinned.

“Nice to meet you Lexa. I’m Clarke.”

“Hello Clarke.”

“You don’t seem like you do this very often.”

“Make a fool of myself? No, I don’t usually do that. A friend told me I don’t have guts to do it so I had to.”

“So I’m a random girl for…”

“No, no, she said I wouldn’t do it with you. For you. I don’t know,” she stumbled over her words. “Please let’s start again.”

“Okay,” Clarke crossed her hands.

“I’m Lexa. I’d like to get to know you.”

“You go from zero to hundred, don’t you?” 

“I don’t like wasting time.”

“That sounds promising,” Clarke grinned.

“Do you wanna go on a date?” 

“We are moving really fast.” 

“We are not moving at all.”

“Really?” Clarke raised her brows.

“Hi, I’m Lexa, do you wanna go out with me?” 

Clarke giggled. “Hi Lexa, I’m Clarke and I’d like that very much.”

* * *

On their first date Lexa was almost too nervous to look Clarke in the eyes. Apparently Clarke was too beautiful to look at and it made Lexa’s palms really sweaty and she was nothing like that girl in the bar that was too tipsy to realize what she was exactly doing. And Clarke didn’t mind, on the contrary, she thought it was cute how flustered a person could get just from looking at someone.

 

On their second date Clarke was too mesmerized with Lexa’s eyes to form a coherent sentence. They went on a dinner and had a table that was too small and Lexa was too close and she was no longer too nervous for anything. Clarke saw the glimpses what she would soon know intimately. 

 

On their third date Lexa wanted to kiss her. She really did. She almost did. But Clarke started to talk and Lexa put it on hold. 

 

On their fourth date Clarke wanted to do it but never did.

 

On their fifth date they kissed. 

 

On their sixth date they held hands and didn’t speak about the thing that was on both of their mind.

 

On their seventh date Lexa decided to act on it.

They were at her place. She cooked dinner, lit candles and put the silkiest music she could find. Dinner went on as those dinners do. They finished with the food fast and got up to dance even faster. 

Lexa’s hand was sliding down Clarke’s back, ever so slowly, Clarke barely felt it and at the same time it was the only thing she felt. That and Lexa’s warm breath on the side of her neck. She prayed Lexa would close the tiny distance between Clarke’s skin and her mouth. Their bodies were pressed together and she felt Lexa’s heart beating as fast as hers, if not faster.

“Is this okay?” Lexa asked when her hands settled on Clarke’s hips. 

“Yes,” the words came out broken and barely there. “More than,” she said when Lexa brushed her nose over Clarke’s cheek.

“You smell so good.” When Lexa’s lips softly touched the skin just below Clarke’s ear, she shivered. Her hands went up to Lexa’s neck and her hips pushed up into the woman standing in front of her. She felt Lexa smile.

“Do that again,” Clarke whispered. Lexa kissed the same spot again. And again. And again. Clarke tilted her head to the side and gave Lexa better access to the path she knew intimately. “I love that.” Lexa kissed once, twice, ten times along Clarke’s jaw and when she got to her chin, Lexa’s mouth went down her neck and up to the other side. 

“I can tell,” she whispered in Clarke’s ear. She kissed her cheek, corner of her mouth, tip of her nose. “I love doing it.”

“I can tell,” Clarke smiled. She cupped Lexa’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and a promise of what was yet to come. “Show me your bedroom,” Clarke was always the braver one.

Lexa took her hand and walked her to the bedroom. She closed the door behind them.

“Do you like it?” she asked her.

“I do.” Clarke kissed her again. This time she slipped her tongue in Lexa’s mouth. Licked the top of her mouth before Lexa’s hands got back to her hips. Her fingers dug into Clarke’s skin when the blonde pulled her upper lip between her mouth. “Can I take this off?” she asked as she pulled on Lexa’s shirt. 

“I’ll do yours if you do mine,” Lexa smiled.

“Idiot,” Clarke giggled. She pulled Lexa’s shirt over her head and lifted her hands so Lexa could take off hers. Lexa’s eyes fell to the blue bra Clarke was wearing. She smiled. “You can touch them, you know,” Clarke bit her lip. 

“Very kind of you,” she captured Clarke’s mouth with her own. Lexa’s fingertips danced on Clarke’s sides, up her back to her neck and down her chest. She cupped her breast and in response Clarke’s hands went around Lexa’s back and unhooked her bra. She let it fall to the ground and then took off Clarke’s. 

Lexa’s skin on her own was everything she ever hoped for. How did she ever survive without it before was out of her grasp. 

The kiss became more demanding, Lexa’s lips pressed firmly against hers and Clarke’s breathing, the tiny breaths in between became rapid and shallow and the fire burning inside her became more insufferable. She needed more of Lexa, she needed her closer and she wanted it forever.

Lexa backed, slowly and carefully and Clarke followed. She was intoxicated and she couldn’t, wouldn’t, stop. Lexa’s tongue brushed over Clarke’s lips and she couldn’t help but moan. 

“I want more,” she brought her hands up to Lexa’s face, dragged her thumb over her lips. “Everything.” The next kiss was long and passionate and left Clarke breathless, she groaned when Lexa pulled away again. “Stop teasing.”

“I’m gonna take my time. God knows I deserve it,” Lexa pushed back a strand of Clarke’s hair. She lowered her hands on Clarke’s ass and lifted her up and the blonde wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist. Lexa turned around and walked to the bed. “I’m gonna enjoy every second of it,” she layed Clarke down on the bed and got on top of her. “You are so beautiful. I’ve wanted this for so long,” Lexa smiled. “Where do I even start?” she licked her lips.

“Let me,” Clarke rolled them over and straddled her. 

“Sneaky,” Lexa wanted to sit up but Clarke’s hand pushed her down into the bed. 

Her eyes went over Clarke’s half naked body. Her throat went dry and all she could think about were the places the wanted to kiss. “Liking the view?” Clarke lowered down and rolled her hips once.

“Very much,” Lexa brought her hand between their bodies, her fingers twisting around Clarke’s nipple. “You don’t even know how much,” she pulled lightly and Clarke’s eyes closed.

“I have some idea,” she started to kiss the skin of Lexa’s neck. Her touch was soft, softer than she or Lexa anticipated it to be. The softness was after all what brought Lexa to her knees. 

Clarke went lower, exploring the curves and edges of Lexa’s body, mapping it with her hands and her mouth. She would had spent hours just kissing, enjoying the way Lexa squirmed under her, but she wanted more, all of it. She looked up at Lexa from between her legs, asking for permission to take away the rest of her clothes. Lexa just nodded and lifted her hips up. When Clarke took all of it off, when all there was in front of her was Lexa, just Lexa, she knew it was all she’ll ever need for the rest of her life.

Her kisses got slopier from there, she left a wet trail along Lexa’s thighs, there was only one thing on her mind. She sucked the skin just above Lexa’s pussy, then licked even closer. Lexa’s legs spread wider and Clarke couldn’t help but smile. “You smell so good. I can’t wait to taste you.” 

Lexa’s hand was in Clarke’s hair trying to hold her as close as possible. Clarke lowered her head and her tongue went through Lexa’s wet slit. 

“Clarke,” she whimpered. It was short, too short, Clarke was back to kissing her thighs. “What you said about…,” before she could finish Clarke’s tongue flicked over her clit. “Jesus Christ.” Clarke licked down and up her slit and sucked on her pussy lips and then slowly, agonizingly, up to her clit. She pressed her tongue there and licked hard and quick. “Fuck,” Lexa’s hips bucked up and her grip on Clarke’s hair got harder as she pulled her closer, if there was even any way to pull her closer. She rolled her hips back and forth on Clarke’s face. WIth the way Clarke was sucking her clit and moaning, it took Lexa no time to come and when she did it was with Clarke’s name on her lips. 

“What do you want to know?” Clarke asked between kisses that were no longer heated.

“You,” Lexa rolled over and got on top of Clarke. She pushed herself up on her hands and looked down on the girl beneath her. Her hands trembled, she still wasn’t in full strength.

“Don’t crush me,” Clarke teased.

“It’s your fault,” Lexa brought her knees up to Clarke’s hips. “Give me just a minute.” 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Clarke asked.

“Like what?” 

“Like that.” 

“Am I not allowed.”

“You are. I’m just asking.”

“You’re talking too much,” Lexa lowered down and kissed her. She put her leg between Clarke’s legs and pushed up. She peppered Clarke’s neck with kisses that went from sweet and soft to teeth and tongue. Wherever her mouth touched, a mark was left behind. Clarke was asking for more and more and more. Lexa would have given her everything if she could. 

Clarke’s nipples were already hard and stiff when Lexa’s tongue got to them and the muscles in her stomach were already tense, waiting for release that was soon to be there. Her panties were soaked and the throbbing between Lexa’s legs was soon to become unbearable again. 

She promised Clarke she’d take her time but once she saw and felt how much Clarke wanted her, all that was forgotten and all that Lexa wanted was to hear Clarke, feel Clarke, taste Clarke.

When she got the first taste she knew she’d never have enough. 

“Don’t stop please,” Clarke pleaded as Lexa’s tongue lapped over her clit. “Lexa,” was the last coherent thing Clarke said. 

* * *

“Why did we wait this long, tell me please.” It was hours later, they were wrapped in each other, still on their high.

“I was being respectful,” Clarke said into the back of Lexa’s hair.

“You?”

“Yes, me,” she giggled.

“That can’t be the story we are gonna tell people.”

“As if anyone will ask.”

“Our grandkids will.”

“Our grandkids will ask why we waited so long to have sex?”

“Yes Clarke, kids those days will be like that.”

“You are out of your mind a bit, aren’t you?” Clarke laughed.

“It’s your fault.”

“Let me see if I can make you back to normal again,” she nibbled on Lexa earlobe as her hand drifted under the sheets and between Lexa’s legs. “If you’re up to it,” Clarke whispered.

“I might be,” Lexa pushed her ass back into Clarke’s front.

“I think you are,” Clarke dipped her finger between her pussy lips. “And you are wet,” her voice was low and husky and it made Lexa even wetter.

“Clarke,” Lexa moaned when Clarke’s fingers brushed over her clit. “Please,” she pushed further back. 

Clarke circled around her clit, gently over it before she pressed two fingers on it and started to rub it. Lexa buried her head into the pillow. “You are so hot,” Clarke said with her mouth on Lexa’s neck. “Spread your legs.”

When Lexa did what she was asked, Clarke slipped a finger inside her. “Clarke,” Lexa begged for a release. 

“Soon, just a bit more,” Clarke loved the way Lexa responded to her touch and her words. She pulled her finger out and started to rub her clit faster. “Whenever you want,” she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.  
> Kudos to my gf for giving me all these pickup lines.
> 
> Does it suck? Please tell bc I honestly don't know


End file.
